FÉNIX
by Shadow Noir Wing
Summary: Perdido en la oscuridad creyó jamás salir de ella pero gracias a un balsamo de luz Sasuke encuentra una salida y así como el Fénix renacer de sus cenizas para tener una segunda oportunidad ¿Podrá lograrlo? ¡¡FELIZ CUMPLEÑOS SASUKE-CHAN!


**Disclaimer.- **NI NARUTO NI NINGUNO DE SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN, TODOS SABEMOS QUE SON DE KISHIMOTO-SENSEI AUNQUE ESO NO QUIERE DECIR QUE PIERDA LA ESPERANZA DE TENER A ITACHI; YAMI ES UN PERSONAJE QUE LE PERTENCE A **dragonwar**Y JANLEE LE PERTENCE **PrincessKitsune17**,ALEXIS UZUMAKI DE UCHIHA, ODÍN UCHIHA, ANDROMEDA UCHIHA, DREW HATAKE Y ASHLEY UCHIHA SON DE MI PERTENENCIA.

Antes que nada ¡¡SASU-CHAN FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS Y QUE CUMPLAS MUCHOS MÁS!! Ahora si, este one shoot relargo es por el cumple del egocentrista, malhumorado, cabeza hueca, más frió que el hielo y más cabezota que Naruto más grande de todos, me refiero desde luego a Uchiha Sasuke que en este fic cumple sus 20 añitos. Al principio no parece por el cumple de Sasuke pero a medida que van leyendo eso se deja apreciar, lo del juicio bueno tenia desde un momento pensado que fuera así porque a fin de cuentan los sobrevivientes de Akatsuki y Taka me agradan, talvez no fueran muy duro los castigos pero es que el one shoot no estaba centrado en eso sino en Sasuke así que lo siento. Otra cosa, si alguno de ustedes habrá leído mis historias de Phantom tanto la primera parte como la segunda que esta en línea, no se sorprenderán que ponga a Pein/Nagato como hermano de Lexi y Naruto pero para los que no han leído Phantom, no se si son hermanos simplemente los puse por el parecido de Pein con Naruto que apareció en una imagen mientras buscaba imágenes de la serie, bueno sin más que decir los dejo con la historia. Si tienen alguna duda en mi profile viene mi e-mail en la parte donde dice e-mail o pueden mandarme un mensaje donde dice Send Message, No tengo idea como esta conformado el consejo así que lo hice con la cabeza de los clanes más importantes de la aldea y con los tres ancianos esos Danzou y los otros dos. Y por si tienen alguna duda ¡¡ODIO A ESOS TRES VEJETES SOBRE TODO A DANZO QUE ES EL RESPONSABLE DE LA DESGRACIA DE ITACHI!!

Y si alguna o alguno de estudes les gusta la serie de Code Geass mi amiga Ariane de Virgo y yo estamos haciendo un album de recuerdos de la serie, como el album Konoha que Ariane hizo, el link de la cuenta en conjunto de Ariane y yo esta en mi profile por si a alguien le interesa puede ir a visitarla, trate de hacer las personalidades lo más posible a los personajes originales de Naruto pero seguro algo me fallo.

&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&

_**FÉNIX**_

Una fuerte lluvia azotaba la Aldea Oculta de la Hoja, las calles se encuentran desiertas debido a ella y muchos de sus habitantes ven la lluvia caer bien resguardados en sus casas observando como aquellas lágrimas del cielo limpiaban no solo las sensaciones de miedo en los corazones de los habitantes sino también limpiaban el camino para un futuro mejor. Hacia tan solo un mes que la guerra por fin había terminado y todos los Konohianos podían respirar tranquilos, sin embargo no todos estaban muy felices por como habían terminado las cosas pues muchas vidas se habían perdidos, muchas familias se desintegraron, muchos amigos murieron y otros tanto convalecientes quedaron.

Naruto se encuentra recargado en el marco de la ventana de su departamento viendo las gotas de lluvia caer mientras su mirada color cielo se pierde en los recuerdos, en aquellos días que ya no volverían más, aun añoraba los tiempos en que el equipo 7 era eso precisamente un equipo, añoraba las discusiones con Sasuke y las competencias que ambos tenían, añoraba ver la sonrisa dulce y alegre de Sakura aunque estas no estuvieran dirigidas a él sino a Sasuke, añoraba enormemente aquellos días de campo después de difíciles misiones en los que nada les importaba más que estar juntos y crecer juntos como equipo. Añoraba a su familia adoptiva que fue destruida por la ambición de poder y la venganza. Unas manos tibias y suaves unidas a unos brazos de porcelana rodearon el torso del rubio, un rostro hermoso y delicado se escondió en la ancha espalda del neo sannin y, cuando él volteo sus orbes azules se topó con unas hermosas perlas que brillaban en preocupación y dulzura, le sonrió con ternura a su adorada Hinata.

Sakura sentada detrás de su escritorio en la oficina principal del Hospital revisa unos papeles sin embargo si uno se fija bien se daría cuenta que no estaba precisamente revisando los papeles sino tan solo viéndolos fijamente. Su mente viajaba al igual que su mejor amigo a su pasado, hacia aquellos tiempos en los que ella era feliz pero la felicidad le fue arrebatada por la ambición, su corazón fue destruido por la venganza y su antigua yo murió por la traición, ahora era una nueva Sakura una más madura, más centrada, más fuerte… más fría. Se levanto y se acerco a la ventana con su verde mirada como esmeraldas que se perdió en la lluvia, hace mucho que las lágrimas se habían negado a salir, había perdido las ganas de llorar pero ahora el cielo se encargaba de hacer lo que ella no podía… ¿Cómo estaría Sasuke? Se pregunto recargando su frente en el frío cristal de la ventana y apoyando su mano en él.

Sasuke podía escuchar la lluvia pero no podía verla, su mirada como el ónix se mantenía perdida en un punto en la nada, desde hace un mes que se encuentra encerrado en una de las mazmorras que conforman las prisiones de Konoha hasta que su juicio se llevará acabo aunque no estaba solo en esas prisiones, el resto de su "equipo" Taka lo acompañaba y los sobrevivientes de Akatsuki que lograron capturar que son Madara Uchiha, Pein, Konan y Kisame. El silencio gobernaba en ese lugar lo cual para el Uchiha menor era muy confortable pese a la situación, así podía pensar en lo que había hecho, en lo que había pasado, Naruto logro el permiso de visitarlo los fines de semana siempre acompañado de la heredera Hyuga con la que tenia una relación sin embargo ni Sakura ni Kakashi ni ningún otro lo visitaba y no sabía si le dolía o le daba igual pero a fin de cuentas ellos tenían el derecho de estar enfadados por lo que hizo. Unos pasos se escucharon de pronto interrumpiendo el silencio, las miradas de todos se levantaron ante aquel ruido y esperaron a ver quien era el loco – a parte de Naruto – de ir a ver a tan temibles asesinos, un segundo ruido se escucho era la voz del guardia.

- tiene 10 minutos, cuando el tiempo pase vendré por usted

No hubo respuesta pero a pesar de eso se escucharon los pasos del guardia se alejaron, otros pasos diferentes se hicieron cada vez más fuertes hasta que una silueta apareció al principio del pasillo, Suigetsu se acerco a los barrotes para tratar de ver quien era los demás se mantenían expectantes hasta que la persona apareció, es una bella mujer de largos cabellos rubios con reflejos rojizos, sus orbes azul oscuro brillaban de forma siniestra en la semi oscuridad en que se encontraban; Sasuke, Madara, Pein y Konan la miraron con sorpresa pero ella tan solo los miraba con tranquilidad hasta que se detuvo en la celda frente a la de Taka, su mirada se quedo fija en Sasuke.

- Tanto tiempo sin verte Sasu-chan – le sonrío levemente la mujer

- Alexis – murmuro Sasuke con sorpresa – ¿Cuándo es que…?

- ¿Cuándo regrese? Fue hace dos años, pero decidí no intervenir en esta pelea porque no me convenía, al menos hasta el final cuando logre paralizar los poderes de Madara el tiempo suficiente para que Naruto pudiera vencerle

- ¿FUISTE TU? – se sorprendió Madara pero Alexis lo ignoro

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – Pein miro a la chica con el ceño fruncido

- no vengo a hablar contigo Aniki, sino con Sasuke

- no se de que se supone que quieres que hablemos

- ¿Cómo te sientes?

- como crees tu – le respondió con sarcasmo

- como un autentico imbecil – le sonrió burlonamente la chica – dime Sasuke ¿que se siente ser el culpable de la muerte del equipo 7?

- no se que hablas

- lo sabes muy bien, Naruto es el único que te ha perdonado y ha venido a visitarte, Kakashi se ha refugiado en el ANBU y se llena de trabajo para no venir y Sakura…

La rubia se quedo callada, no sabiendo si seguir o no pero por la mirada que Sasuke le dirigió al mencionar a Sakura decidió continuar

- Sakura ha muerto

- si crees que me importa o creeré lo que me has dicho estas loca, además se que Sakura esta viva

- yo no dije lo contrario

- bueno – dijo de pronto Madara – dijiste que esa niña esta muerta ¿no? Es obviamente que al decir que no dijiste eso te contradices

- Madara no estoy hablando contigo sino con Sasuke así que sino se callan y son mudos espectadores tendré que tomar cartas en el asunto – le dijo fríamente para luego mirar a Sasuke – cierto, Sakura esta viva pero la Sakura que TU conociste, aquella niña dulce y alegre, aquella que se desvivía por ti, aquella que besaba el piso que pisabas, aquella que te demostraba de mil formas cuanto te amaba, aquella que era capaz de matar solo por ti esta muerta, ella jamás volverá porque tu la mataste, la mataste lentamente con tu indiferencia, con tus desprecios pero la puñalada que la mato definitivamente fue cuando te fuiste de Konoha, ¿recuerdas aquella noche de luna llena?

La noche de luna llena donde ella te dijo cuanto te amaba, que sin ti ella no podía vivir y aunque tenia padres y amigos se sentiría vacía si tu te fueras, aquella que te prometió siempre hacerte feliz y jamás defraudarte, aquella que te seguiría al mismo infierno si se lo permitías solo por estar a tu lado ¿Recuerdas esa noche, Sasuke? Pero bueno ciertamente no espero que lo recuerdes, al fin y al cabo todos los Uchiha son iguales, no saben apreciar lo que tienen hasta que ya lo ven perdido, así era tu hermano ¿sabes? Tu y él se parecen más de lo que muchos se imaginan, de la misma forma que Sakura y yo nos parecemos, ambos amamos a un Uchiha y ambas hemos sufrido por ellos, sin embargo tengo el consuelo de que Sakura no ha cometido mi error que hoy es mi bendición.

- ¿viniste solo para decirme eso? Porque ciertamente no me ha conmovido – se burlo Sasuke

- por supuesto que no, solo estoy descargando mi frustración en ti Sasu-chan

- deja de llamarme así ya no soy un niño

- te equivocas, tu comportamiento todo este tiempo fue la un niño caprichoso y engreído y no te dejare de llamar así solo porque has crecido, te conozco desde que naciste, te he visto crecer y aunque no lo supieras también he visto como te has convertido en hombre

La chica que se había recargado en el barandal de la celda vacía de delante de las dos donde estaban los prisioneros miro atentamente aquellos asesinos.

- He venido para decirles que el juicio será mañana, mañana sabremos si salen libres o se recibirán la muerte puesto que ustedes solo tienen esas dos opciones, pero antes de que ocurra alguna cosa quiero enseñarles algo a Nagato, Madara y Sasuke

- ¿y que es ese algo? – pregunto Pein curioso

- más bien diría alguien, Yami, Janlee – llamo la joven

Al instante salido de las mismas sombras un chico y una chica aparecieron, no eran muchos menores que Alexis y ambos traían sujetado un niño y una niña de unos 4 años; los pequeños a la señal de Alexis se acercaron a ella hasta ponerse frente suyo y de cara a las celdas, los prisioneros los miraron con curiosidad de pronto Pein y los dos Uchiha se pusieron pálidos al reconocer ciertas facciones de los niños, estos en cuestión son de cabellos rubios rojizos y profundos ojos color ónix.

- ellos son Odín y Andrómeda Uchiha, mis hijos y los de Itachi

Si se sorprendieron con la presencia de los niños casi les daba un ataque al escuchar el nombre y la procedencia de los mismos, Sasuke tuvo un súbito mareo al escuchar eso y ver a los niños, ¿Acaso había escuchado mal?, Madara parpadeo varias veces y miro a los niños ¿Por qué eso no lo sabía? Y Pein, bueno, ese tenía problemas para respirar mientras una preocupada Konan le echaba aire con lo que tenía a la mano.

- ¿sus hijos y los del hermano de Sasuke-sama? – pregunto Suigetsu el único que salió de su asombro

- hijos que jamás conocerán a su padre en persona porque su tío lo mato y aun más porque su padre fue manipulado por el tonto consejo

- ¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes? – pregunto Konan

- ¿Itachi-san lo sabía? – pregunto a su vez Kisame

- porque eso no les incumbe y si, Itachi sabía que estaba embarazada y tan solo logro ver a los gemelos cuando estaban recién nacidos

- Okaasan

- si Andy-chan

- ¿Aun nos necesitas? – Pregunto curiosa – es que quiero ir con la tía Sakura, me prometió que me enseñaría jutsus médicos

- claro mi niña, Janlee, Yami llévense a los niños

- Hai sensei

- yo no me voy – exclamo Odín de pronto – no pienso dejarte con ellos Okaasan

- Odín

- nada, solo espero que ellos reciban su justo castigo por a vernos hechos tanto daño no solo a nuestra familia sino también al tío Naruto, a la tía Sakura y al tío Kakashi

- de todos modos Odín el tiempo se acabo – le dijo Alexis al ver al guardia parado detrás de sus discípulos – recuerden, mañana es el juicio y no se preocupen el legado de los Uchiha aun vivirá pero no será como antes, ellos no cometerán los errores de sus antepasados

Alexis tomo la mano de su hijo y empezó a caminar para alejarse del lugar, mientras la alegre voz de la pequeña Andy contando todo lo que aprendía con su tía Sakura se escuchaba, Sasuke sintió un nudo en la garganta mirando a los pequeños y luego miro sus manos, manos manchadas de sangre, su propia sangre, la sangre que corría por las venas de su hermano y que ahora corre por las de sus sobrinos. Madara se cubrió el rostro con la mano, algo se removió en su pecho al ver a los niños, ¿Por qué ahora?; Pein ya se había recuperado del shock y ahora estaba a punto de darse un golpe con la pared.

**Sala de Juicio de Konoha (SJK)**

**20 de Mayo, 8:00 a.m.**

Sasuke parpadeo un poco ya que la luz le había molestado, después de pasar un mes sin ver la luz era obvio que le molestaría, sus manos se encontraban amarradas por unas cadenas especiales que no le permitían usar ni su chakra ni su Sharingan lo mismo pasaba con los demás cautivos que lo acompañaban. Cuanto entraron en la SJK se dieron cuenta que en la habitación a parte de Tsunade y el consejo se encontraban caras conocidas, sus antiguas camaradas: Naruto, Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Neji, Lee, Hinata, Ino, Tenten, también se encuentran Kakashi, Yamato, Kurenai, Sai, Hanabi, el Kazekage Gaara y sus hermanos Temari y Kankuro pero de Sakura ni sus luces.

Todos fueron puestos frente a una silla al frente de los Kages y el consejo que en si, se encuentra formado por las cabezas de los clanes más importantes de la aldea: los Inuzuka representado por Tsume, los Nara representado por Shikaku, los Hyuga representados por Hiashi, los Akamichi representado por Choza, los Yamanaka representado por Inoichi, los Aburame representados por Shibi además de estar Danzo jefe de raíz, Homura Mitokado y Koharu Utatane ambos antiguos compañeros de Sarutobi Hayate, Tercer Hokage. El silencio invadió el lugar, aunque cuando llegaron los prisioneros los murmullos en la sala aumentaron, Tsunade se levanto haciendo que los murmullos se callaran y todos le prestaron atención, la sannin se aclaro la garganta.

- Estamos reunidos hoy para ser participes del destino de Uchiha Sasuke y Madara, Hoshigaki Kisame, Nagato Namikaze mejor conocido como Pein, Konan, Hōzuki Suigetsu, Juugo y Karin, iniciemos entonces el juicio empezando por…

Tsunade se interrumpe al ver que la puerta se abría, todas las miradas se posaron en la puerta y más de una mandíbula cayó al ver entrar a Alexis aunque la chica no iba sola sino acompañada nada menos que por Itachi siendo ambos resguardados por Sakura, Yami y Janlee. Los murmullos y exclamaciones de sorpresa no se dejaron esperar ¿Cómo era eso posible?

- Llegan tarde

- lo sentimos Hokage-sama pero Itachi a penas acaba de salir del hospital

- lo entiendo, siéntense en sus lugares

- antes que nada Hokage-sama, quisiera decirle que el Clan Namikaze y el Clan Uchiha volverán a sus puestos dentro del consejo, es verdad que somos pocos pero queremos seguir el legado de nuestros ancestros – exclamo Alexis seriamente

- lo supuse así que sus lugares están listos

El consejo se encontraba alrededor de la Hokage en asientos especiales, habían dos asientos solos uno a cada lado de la Hokage donde las placas con el nombre de los clanes Namikaze y Uchiha brillaban. Alexis le murmuro algo a Itachi a lo que este asintió y el Uchiha se fue a sentar en su lugar sin embargo quien se sentó en el puesto Namikaze no fue Alexis sino Naruto, lo que sorprendió a más de uno.

- si no hay más interrupciones empecemos con el primero caso, pase al centro Hoshigaki Kisame

Kisame se levanto para luego ponerse frente al consejo, Tsunade ya sentada se aclaro la garganta y dijo:

- Hoshigaki Kisame, Shinobi renegado de la Aldea Oculta de la Niebla se le acusa de varios cargos entre ellos: a ver asesinado al Jinchuuriki de Yonbi el bijuu de cuatro colas, la muerte de un señor feudal del País del Agua, por ser uno de los 7 espadachines legendarios de la Aldea Oculta de la Niebla y el intento de captura del Jinchuuriki del Kyuubi Uzumaki Naruto – termino de leer Tsunade para luego mirar al Shinobi – ¿Deseas agregar, protestar o hacer algo?

- no

- ¿Alguien ya sea del consejo o los invitados tienen algo decir a favor o en contra del acusado?

Los murmullos llenaron de nuevo la habitación hasta que Itachi se levanto, todas las miradas se posaron en él

- Itachi tienes la palabra

- yo voto a favor de Kisame, independientemente de que fuera mi compañero en Akatsuki él era el único que sabía de la verdadera razón de la matanza del clan Uchiha y de mi destierro de Konoha, Kisame formaba parte del plan pues era una pieza clave en él aunque se unió a mi después de pertenecer a la organización y nadie más que el tercero sabía la verdad.

Kisame parpadeo sorprendido ante aquello aunque trato de no aparentarlo, Naruto enarco una ceja extrañado por eso, obviamente eso era mentira y solo pocos sabían de la verdad, los murmullos volvieron a estallar, todos hablaban a la vez y nada se entendió por un lado estaban aquellos que no creían una palabra por el otro estaban aquellos del lado de Itachi al final Homura decidió poner orden

- levanten las manos los que están a favor de Kisame – a parte de Itachi, Naruto, Tsume, Inoichi, Choza, Shukaku, Shibi y sorprendentemente Hiashi habían levantado la mano – ¿Quiénes en contra? – a parte de él, Danzo y Koharu

- bueno, al parecer la democracia esta del lado del seudo tiburón – sonrió Tsunade burlonamente mirando a los tres ancianos – Hoshigaki Kisame por las leyes del País del Fuego y dado que el País del Agua y la Aldea de la Niebla se desligo de sus responsabilidades para contigo quedas puesto en libertad pero cumplirás un castigo por los siguientes tres meses, sin poder usar ni tu chakra ni espada, desde ahora eres un Shinobi de Konoha y como tal deberás de mostrar respeto a esta aldea que te ha acogido.

Un muy sorprendido Kisame regreso a su asiento, miro a Itachi curioso pero este no se digno a verle ¿Por qué había inventado esa mentira?... ¿Por qué salvarlo? El resto de los prisioneros fueron juzgados, Karin, Suigetsu, Juugo y Konan cada uno de ellos ahora shinobis de Konoha, con castigos similares a los de Kisame o en el caso de Juugo ser internado hasta que la directora del hospital le retirara lo que Orochimaru le había hecho. Tan solo quedaban Sasuke, Madara y Pein, los cuales serían juzgados después del descanso que habían dado ya que se había alargado mucho.

- Ok quiero una explicación y la quiero ya – exigió saber Kiba y de paso todos los demás incluso los prisioneros y el consejo – ¿Cómo es eso de que Itachi esta vivo?

- ¿recuerdan el Kazerugan?

- ¿el Kekkei Genkai de los Namikaze? – pregunto Tenten curiosa mirando a Alexis

- el mismo aunque Aniki no posee el Kazerugan sino el Rinnegan, pero bueno la primera fase del Kazerugan nos permite curar a personas que estén al borde la muerte pero tenemos que pagar un precio, que son cinco años de vida

- ¿diste cinco años de tu vida para que Itachi no muriera? – se sorprendió Sakura

- me hubiera gustado pero no, yo no estaba presente luego de que Sasuke e Itachi se enfrentaron, Naruto era el más cerca y el hizo lo que tenia que hacer

- no iba a permitir que mis sobrinos crecieran sin su padre como lo hicimos mis hermanos y yo

- ¿y todo el discursito que me diste ayer que fue? – pregunto Sasuke alzando una ceja y mirándola enojado

- tómalo como mi venganza personal por ser tan idiota y fácil de manipular cuñadito pero mi venganza aun no esta terminada – agrego mirando esta vez a los más viejos del consejo

- no les parece que ya debemos volver – exclamo de pronto Shino para evitar que la situación se saliera de control y mirando el reloj del pasillo, todos asintieron así que regresaron a la SJK.

- Bien para poder terminar – dijo Tsunade ya en su lugar – pasemos a los últimos tres, Namikaze Nagato al frente

Pein o Nagato se paro enfrente de todos, esperando su sentencia

- veamos Namikaze Nagato, durante un tiempo fue líder de Akatsuki la banda criminal que buscaba los bijuu, tu lista de delitos es más larga de lo que pensé sin embargo tengo una carta escrita de puño y letra de Sarutobi-sensei donde dice la razón por la que dejaste la aldea sin embargo no puedo dejarte libre simplemente sobre todo porque tu eres el culpable de la muerte de Jiraiya, tu castigo será un año en trabajos comunitarios sin sueldo, sin chakra y tu Kekkei Genkai será sellado hasta nuevo aviso.

- espera un momento Tsunade ¿Acaso lo perdonaras así como así? – exclamo Koharu molesta y no era la única

Tsunade la ignoró y tan solo le dio a Shizune una carta que esta le entrego a la anciana

- bien Uchiha Madara pasa al frente – ordenó Tsunade y el Uchiha no tuvo más remedio que hacerlo ya que su chakra se encontraba sellado – tu lista de crímenes es más larga de lo que pensé, dos pergaminos completos pero las más importante es la matanza de más de la mitad del clan Uchiha, a ver creado una organización de asesinos para buscar los legendarios bijuu, a ver intentado capturar a Naruto, y tratar de hacer una Cuarta Guerra Ninja ¿Cómo te declaras?

- culpable y orgulloso de serlo

- si eso supuse ¿Quién desea hablar a favor o en contra de Madara?

Lo único que se escucho fueron los grillos del lugar, nadie levanto la mano y ni dijo palabra alguna.

- no se amontonen – exclamo con sarcasmo Madara ante el silencio

- no has escuchado eso de que "Todo lo que se hace tiene eco en la eternidad" – se burlo Alexis levantándose

- eso se podría aplicar si estuviera muerto, niña

- meros tecnicismos – sonrío la mujer pero luego esa sonrisa se esfumo y miro al consejo con el rostro inexpresivo – yo respondo por las acciones de los Uchiha tanto Madara como Sasuke

- ¿A que te refieres? – Quiso saber Hiashi mirándola seriamente – explícate

- lo que quiero decir es que, estoy a favor de Madara, si, ya se seguro que más de uno pensará que estoy loca pero estoy en mis cinco sentidos, miren es cierto que Madara ha hecho cosas terribles y abominables por la venganza pero eso esta en su sangre, no sería un Uchiha sino pensara en el poder y la venganza pero también veamos el lado positivo de dejar vivo a Madara Uchiha

- y según tu ¿Cuál es ese lado positivo? – Inoichi la miro enarcando una ceja

- el poder

- ¿poder? – preguntaron todos confundidos

- explíquese Uchiha-san – inquirió Naruto, en ese momento ella no era su hermana sino la representante del acusado

- Madara Uchiha es un Shinobi excepcional, poderoso, inteligente, sagaz, un estratega sorprendente, en pocas palabras es un genio, el primer genio que el Clan Uchiha tuvo incluso Shodaime Hokage lo reconoció como tal eso sin mencionar que posee prácticamente vida eterna díganme ¿de dónde y cuándo aparecerá uno igual? Posiblemente tarde años o quizás milenios para que un Shinobi como el apareciera ¿no creen que beneficiaria a Konoha tener entre sus filas a tal arma de destrucción? O si Kyuubi se sale de control a falta del primer Hokage ¿No sería bueno tener a alguien que pueda contener el inmenso poder de un bijuu? Piensen con la mente fría señores y señoras, ese poder no se puede desperdiciar… además hasta el momento no he encontrado alguna forma de matarlo, si cuando lo paralicé casi quedo en coma y agote la mitad de mi chakra, dudo que haiga alguien que pueda matarlo

- todo lo que ha dicho es para ponerse a pensar, Uchiha-san – dijo Tsume – pero ¿Quién nos garantiza de que no volverá a intentar destruir la villa?

- una pregunta mejor sería ¿Quién nos garantiza de que los Uchiha no volverán a intentar un golpe de estado en contra la aldea? – pregunto Danzo

Alexis apretó con fuerza los puños y los dientes mirando a aquel hombre, de todos era conocimiento que Alexis Uchiha – porque tanto Itachi como ella están casados – no soportaba a Danzo ni de chiste, después de todo el era el principal culpable de la desgracia de su marido y los otros dos – Homura y Koharu – de la desgracia de su familia. Sakura miro a la rubia, sabía que si no hacia algo seguro habría una pelea o peor Alexis sacaría a Tales quien estaba ansiosa de poner sus dientes sobre la arrugada piel de Danzo, entonces decidió levantarse y mirar seriamente al consejo cuando Tsunade le dio la señal de que podía hablar se aclaro la garganta logrando la atención de todos.

- ambos tienen razón, no podemos asegurar que Madara-san no quiera destruir la aldea o que los Uchiha planeen otro golpe de estado pero también es cierto que no encontraran otro Shinobi como Madara-san y los Uchiha actuales no son como sus antepasados, me imagino que ambos han aprendido de sus errores pasados pero ¿no sería justo que les dieran una oportunidad? Todos hemos cometidos errores, somos simple mortales por mucho que algunos se creyeran dios no lo son, en mi opinión Madara-san merece una oportunidad, la oportunidad que su clan no le dio en su tiempo y tampoco esta aldea, al fin y al cabo el es uno de los fundadores de nuestra villa

- entonces ¿se encuentra a favor de él, Haruno? – pregunto Koharu mirando con el ceño fruncido a la alumna de Tsunade

- nunca había conocido en persona a Madara-san, debería de odiarle por a ver intentado matar a mi mejor amigo y por a ver puesto en contra de Konoha a mi otro mejor amigo sin embargo, lo justo seria darle una oportunidad tal como el tercer Hokage lo hubiera hecho – dijo seriamente la pelirosa

La sala se lleno de nuevo de murmullos, todos sorprendidos por las palabras dichas por ambas mujeres, ciertamente tenían razón. De pronto Gaara y Kiba se levantaron haciendo que los murmullos se detuvieran, Tsunade les hizo una señal a ambos de que podían hablar.

- Hablo en nombre de mis amigos y mío al decir que nosotros, los 11 de Konoha, estamos de acuerdo con Alexis-sama y Sakura en darle una oportunidad a Uchiha Madara pero queremos que el reciba un castigo adecuado para él.

- y yo hablo en nombre de mi familia y mi pueblo, nosotros sufrimos mucho por los acciones de Akatsuki sin embargo en honor a nuestra alianza pero sobre todo a la amistad que une a mis hermanos y a mi con Uzumaki Naruto que es el principal motivo de la alianza con Konoha, estamos de acuerdo con Inuzuka-san y los demás sobre el castigo y agregar un periodo de prueba para saber si Madara Uchiha decide cambiar de opinión, si por el contrario las cosas no cambian entonces tenemos el lugar perfecto para ser su prisión por la eternidad

El consejo se miro entre si con sorpresa y empezaron a murmurar entre si, Madara paso su mirada extrañada de los de la Arena, a los 11 de Konoha con agregados y a las dos mujeres – o sea Sakura y Alexis – ¿a que rayos jugaban esos? Al parecer no eran los únicos que pensaban eso. Como el lugar se estaba llenando de gritos, peleas y demás Tsunade golpeo su escritorio casi partiéndolo provocando el silencio sepulcral.

- Consejo ¿que deciden?

El consejo intercambio susurros rápidos y Shibi se levanto para dar el resultado

- Hemos estudiado el caso minuciosamente y nuestra decisión que además es irrevocable a menos que cuatro miembros del consejo retiren la orden es: Uchiha Madara quedas en libertad, bajo un periodo de prueba de año y medio, sin chakra, sin Sharingan o Mangekyo Sharingan y el castigo se da dictaminado no por nosotros el consejo ni por la Hokage sino por Godaime Kazekage y los 11 de Konoha

- esta aldea sigue tan loca como siempre – murmuro Madara mientras se iba a su asiento

- ¿a que están jugando? – quiso saber Suigetsu mirando a los chicos pues estaban cerca de los prisioneros

- creedme es que mejor que no sepas – le dijo Chouji confidencialmente

- y finalmente el ultimo prisionero, Uchiha Sasuke

Sasuke se levanto y se dirigió hacia el estrado dispuesto a escuchar su castigo aunque como iban las cosas seguro el también saldría bien librado, pero por la sonrisa de Alexis algo le decía que talvez no saldría tan fácilmente.

- Uchiha Sasuke, Shinobi desertor de Konoha tus crímenes son tan bien bastantes e interesantes: traicionaste la aldea al irte con Orochimaru, intento de asesinato en contra de un espía de la aldea o sea tu hermano, intento de asesinato de tus antiguos compañeros de equipo Naruto y Sakura, a ver matado al Jinchuuriki de Yamata no Orochi, participar en lo planes de Madara para una cuarta guerra ninja y finalmente intentar destruir Konoha ¿Cómo te declaras?

- Hmp

- sigues teniendo el mismo vocabulario Uchiha – rió Tsunade – ¿Quién desea hablar a favor o en contra?

Varias manos se levantaron en el acto, Tsunade suspiro pero le cedió la palabra a Horuma

- nosotros estamos a favor de condenarlo a muerte, después de todo los crímenes que ha cometido dudo mucho que los aldeanos les guste que el deambulé por las calles de Konoha como si nada hubiera pasado

- pues yo creo todo lo contrario – exclamo Naruto de inmediato – el merece una oportunidad tanto como se la dimos a los otros prisioneros

- solo lo dices porque es tu amigo niño – exclamo Koharu – aun no entiendes…

- la que no entiende es usted – dijo Ino levantándose de golpe – si es cierto que Sasuke-kun hizo cosas abominables pero a pesar de todo el sigue siendo nuestro amigo y no vamos a permitir que lo asesinen como hicieron con su familia

- ¿Acaso creían que no nos íbamos a enterar? – Pregunto Neji levantándose también – sabemos lo que Danzo, Homura y Koharu le pidieron que hiciera a Itachi-san, ¿acaso no fueron ustedes tres quienes le dieron la misión de acabar con el clan Uchiha?

- si condenan a Sasuke en ese caso podrán considerarnos desterrados a nosotros – exclamo Shikamaru seriamente hablando por sus compañeros y él

- eso sin contar que Suna retirara la alianza – agregó Temari también seriamente

- ¿acaso se han vuelto locos? – exclamo Hiashi pues el a pesar de todo también estaba en contra de que el Uchiha regresará

- y si defender a un amigo es estar loco, entonces lo estamos Otousan – Hinata se levanto, hablando con tal seriedad, seguridad y confianza que no parecía la misma chica que Hiashi conocía – Sasuke-san merece también una oportunidad, a pesar de los actos que ha hecho también nos ha librado de la amenaza que era Orochimaru

- al igual que su ancestro, su hermano y otros grandes shinobis del clan Uchiha, Sasuke es un Shinobi poderoso que beneficiaria por demás a la aldea pero más allá del valor material que posee las habilidades de Sasuke es más el valor sentimental que tiene para muchos de los presentes, entre ellos yo – dijo seriamente Alexis

- saben no llegaremos a nada si seguimos con esto, además ya van cinco horas que estamos discutiendo esto y no se ustedes pero yo aun tengo trabajo que hacer – suspiro Tsunade cansada y harta de oír tanto escándalo – consejo, levanten la mano aquellos que están a favor de absolver a Sasuke de los cargos

Las manos de todos excepto Danzo, Homura, Koharu y Hiashi se levantaron a parte claro de las manos de los demás que veían el juicio.

- perfecto, Sasuke Uchiha quedas libre de los cargos más sin embargo tu castigo para redimirte será… Alexis me harías el favor

- por supuesto – sonrió maliciosamente la rubia

- "genial, hubiera preferido mejor morir" – pensó Sasuke un tanto nervioso aunque lo ocultaba bastante bien, sabia de antemano que los castigos de Alexis eran inusuales y peligrosos

- Tu castigo Uchiha Sasuke será, permanecer dos meses en prisión, un año en servicio comunitario y medio, sin chakra, sin Sharingan y pasar los fines de semanas cuidando a los infantes en el hospital siendo vigilado por la directora del Hospital por seis meses. Ha y entre semana por los mismos seis meses serás mi ayudante en mi negocio de pastelería.

Hubo un silencio sepulcral ante tal castigo, las mandíbulas de más de uno cayeron al suelo y el pobre de Sasuke casi le da un infarto es decir no le importaría pasar dos meses en prisión ni el servicio comunitario pero ¡JAMÁS DE LOS JAMASES CUIDARÍA DE UN GRUPO DE MOCOSOS Y MUCHO MENOS SERÍA ASISTENTE DE LA LOCA DE SU CUÑADA!

- A menos de que quieras ser el asistente de Naruto en su nuevo puesto y que el decida el castigo por el próximo año y ocho meses

Pensándolo mejor, el castigo de Alexis no esta tan mal, asintió con la cabeza mirando a Alexis quien sonrió

- si, eso pensé

Naruto hacia sobre humanos esfuerzos para no soltarse a reír a carcajadas enfrente de todos y que decir de los demás, la mayoría se mordía la lengua o la mejilla para ahogar las carcajadas y otros se ahogaban en una silenciosa carcajada.

- Antes de retirarnos quiero decirles algo, dentro de pronto anunciare a toda la aldea mi retiro formal y oficial del puesto de Hokage – exclamo Tsunade como quien quiere la cosa

- ¿QUÉ COSA? – fue el grito de todo el mundo

Pronto la sala se lleno nuevamente de gritos, murmullos, protestas y demás pero todos con el mismo pensamiento ¿estaba hablando en serio?; un golpe fuerte y duro se escucho en el lugar haciendo que el silencio se volviera a escuchar pero no fue por parte de Tsunade sino por Sakura, quien se había levantado de su lugar y había dado un golpe en la pared más cercana no lo suficiente para romperla pero si para dejar su puño dibujado en la misma.

- gracias Sakura

- no hay de que sensei – contesto la pelirosa a la rubia

- tal como escucharon, en un año dejare el puesto de Hokage o menos depende de que tan buen trabajo haga mi sustituto en el curso que le daré para que este en plena forma para su puesto

- ¿y quien es su candidato? – pregunto Shikaku curioso aunque tenia una leve idea de quien era ese candidato

- Mi sucesor y próximo Hokage será Uzumaki Naruto

- ¿eh?

- ¿Cómo?

- ¿Yo?

Ciertamente Naruto no se lo esperaba, cierto que su sueño aun era ser Hokage pero no esperaba que tan solo con 20 años de edad sería Hokage era aun muy joven, cabe decir que ni Danzo ni Homura o Koharu estaban contentos con esa decisión, y que decir de los demás incluyendo prisioneros que si bien más que contentos estaban sorprendidos.

- Tsunade, ¿acaso estas loca? No podemos permitir que ese mocoso sea el próximo Hokage

- ¿y por que no? – pregunto la susodicha mirando a Danzo

- porque es un Jinchuuriki, es peligroso que lo nombres Hokage además Konoha no aceptara que ese demonio sea su líder

- ¿A quien rayos le dice demonio, vieja bruja? – Exclamo de inmediato Alexis furiosa – además el titulo de Hokage es por derecho de Naruto

- ¿de que rayos hablas?

- es muy obvio vejete – le espeto Alexis mirando a Danzo con sorna – el segundo Hokage fue hermano del primero y el tercero fue discípulo de los dos primeros Hokages, la quinta es nieta del primer Hokage y discípula del tercer Hokage es obvio que hay un conexión entre los lideres antiguos, además el cuarto Hokage fue MI padre Minato Namikaze por lo tanto dado que Naruto también es su hijo el titulo le pertenece a él, Naruto es poderoso y valiente, nunca ha dudado en proteger esta aldea, ¡ESTA MALDITA ALDEA QUE TANTA DESGRACIAS LE HA TRAIDO A MI FAMILIA!... ¡SI HUBIERA SIDO POR MI, HACE MUCHO QUE HUBIERA DESTRUIDO ESTA MALDITA ALDEA PERO NO PODIA DESTRUIR AQUELLO POR LO QUE MI PADRE MURIÓ!

-Alexis-sama tiene razón – Shino se levanto igual que el resto de los amigos del rubio

- Naruto ha peleado incontables veces para proteger esta aldea, sino fuera por él muchas cosas no hubieran pasado, ha cambiado a tantas personas incluso al demonio de la niebla Zabuza antes de que el muriera, trajo esperanza para no solo para muchos de nosotros sino para otras aldeas y otras personas – dijo Sakura seriamente

- a nosotros no nos molesta que posea al Kyuubi, es más estamos completamente seguros que él usara ese poder para proteger esta aldea que tanto amaba el Tercer Hokage – fue la respuesta de Tenten

- ¡¡Yosh!!... ¡¡El poder de la juventud arde en el corazón de Naruto-kun y nosotros estamos con él!!

- no solo somos nosotros, muchas personas en Konoha se han dado cuenta lo valioso que es Naruto – sonrió Ino

Naruto sintió grandes deseos de llorar al ver como sus amigos lo apoyaban, incluso su familia podía ver en la mirada de Alexis y Nagato lo orgulloso que estaban de él, miro a Tsunade quien sonreía ante todo lo dicho, lo miro de reojo y su sonrisa aumento algo planeaba, casi podía dar fe de ello.

- "Es momento de dar la estocada final" – pensó Tsunade sonriendo e intercambiando una mirada cómplice con Alexis que hacia sobre humanos esfuerzos para no dejarse convencer por tales y matar a Donzo en ese mismo instante – Naruto

- ¿si?

- quiero que elijas a tu nuevo consejo

- ¿Cómo? – pregunto confundido el rubio

- ¿Cómo que nuevo consejo? – Homura se levanto de golpe al escuchar eso

- así como lo oyen, Naruto tendrá el privilegio de escoger un nuevo consejo así como la estructura de él, dinos Naruto ¿deseas que el consejo se quede como esta o prefieres reestructurarlo?

Naruto se quedo callado y entonces recordó una plática con su hermana, giro al verla y al ver la sonrisa que ella portaba supo entonces que planeaba y entonces sonrió

- deseo un nuevo consejo Dattebayo

- ¿la estructura?

- pues lo he pensado, nunca me gusto el consejo actual así que deseo que mi nuevo consejo este conformado por un miembro de cada nivel, un Gennin, un Chuunin, un Jounin, un ANBU, un Sannin y por supuesto la directora del hospital de la hoja

- ¿tienes pensado quienes ocuparían esos puestos? – pregunto Itachi curioso, él había sido de los pocos que habían permanecido en silencio durante todo el rato del juicio de Sasuke

- claro Dattebayo

- bien pero eso se discutirá en otra reunión, ya hemos acabado con los juicios así que guardias escolten al prisionero Uchiha de nuevo a la celda, aquellos que desean visitarlo pueden hacerlo pero solo los fines de semana por la mañana

_-0000000000000000-_

**20 de Julio, Territorio del Clan Uchiha**

- POR FAVOR, POR FAVOR, POR FAVOR, POR FAVOR

- ¡YA CÁLLATE BAKA! – grito Sakura molesta

Faltaban tres días para el cumpleaños de Sasuke por lo tanto Alexis había movilizado por completo a los 11 de Konoha y agregados para decorar el salón de fiestas de los territorios Uchiha que Itachi había mandado a hacer, los territorios del clan – al menos para Madara – estaban irreconocibles, habían reconstruido y redecorado todo por completo, ahora habían pequeños pero extensos jardines donde los gemelos y Drew – hijo de Kakashi y Kurenai – jugaban libremente, en esos momentos estaban en el dichoso salón de la fiesta arreglando todo pero desde muy temprano Naruto había estado persiguiendo a Sakura pidiéndole que fuera por Sasuke y lo distrajera todo el día puesto que aun faltaban algunas cosas que introducir a los territorios, objetos grandes y que harían mucho ruido y como no querían que la fiesta fuera descubierta por el cumpleañero antes de tiempo.

- Por favor Sakura-chan solo serán cinco horas

- ya te dije que no, yo tengo cosas hacer en el hospital y no puedo dejar eso solo por distraer a Sasuke

- vamos Sakura-chan, hazme ese favor y no volveré a pedirte otro – pidió Naruto

- no

- pero Sakura-chan

- Si no fuera porque te conozco Sakura diría que tienes miedo – exclamo burlonamente Alexis

La rubia rojiza se encuentra acomodando los manteles en las mesas que Itachi y Kiba armaban y ponían alrededor del salón, Sakura era la encargada de acomodar los listones en la pared formando el emblema del clan Uchiha y Naruto le ayudaba – bueno era más estorbo que ayuda –.

- ¿Miedo?... ¿yo?... ¿de él? – Se sorprendió Sakura para luego soltarse a reír – por favor, yo no le tengo miedo a Sasuke

- pues eso no lo parece cuñadita

- les demostrare que no tengo miedo e iré – exclamo molesta Sakura mientras dejaba lo que estaba haciendo y salía pero regreso unos segundos después – y no soy su cuñadita, Itachi-sama

Sakura desapareció de la vista de todos los shinobis de Konoha y entonces una carcajada grupal se escucho salir del salón mientras que Sakura cayendo al fin en cuenta de lo que paso se cubrió el rostro exasperada y molesta, había caído en la trampa de Alexis e Itachi… de nuevo. Madara, Pein, Konan, Kisame y Taka entraron en ese momento por otra puerta que daba al jardín trayendo varias canastas con más listones, manteles y una fina vajilla plateada encontrando a todos riéndose a carcajadas.

- ¿Cuál fue el chiste? – pregunto Suigetsu curioso

- que Sakurita es demasiado inocente – dijo Alexis secándose las lágrimas

- ¿eh?

- Oh nada del otro mundo – rió Ino divertida – solo engañamos a Sakura para que fuera por Sasuke, hoy sale de la cárcel

- ¿Que?... ¿y porque no me dijeron? Yo quiero ir por mi Sasuke-kun

- ¿Tu Sasuke-kun? – Chillo Ino sorprendida – por favor no me hagas reír el jamás se fijaría en una tipa como tu

- Ino ya basta – Kiba decidió detenerla antes de que fuera tarde – mejor en vez de discutir con esa loca vamos a comprar los ingredientes que faltan para la cena de la fiesta

- demo Kiba-kun

- nada, nada vamonos

Kiba se llevo arrastrando a Ino alejándola de Karin antes de que se armara una pelea, Alexis solo suspiro y miro a Suigetsu

- quieres calmar a esa niña

- ¿y yo porque tendría que hacer eso? – pregunto Suigetsu confundido

- por favor, la única que no se ha dado cuenta que babeas por ella es ella misma, los demás ya sabemos que estas enamorado de ella

- eso no es cierto, yo no siento nada por ella – exclamo de inmediato Suigetsu avergonzado

- eso mismo decía Itachi cuando Shisui le preguntaba si yo le gustaba – sonrió ella con la mirada perdida

- disculpe Alexis-san ¿Dónde pongo esto? – pregunto Kisame refiriéndose a la canasta que cargaba

- ponla aquí Same-kun, oiga vejete ayúdele a Naruto con los listones

- deberías de tratarme con respeto niña

- si lo que diga viejo ahora póngase a trabajar, le recuerdo que yo si puedo hacer jutsus

- maldita niña – murmuro por lo bajo Madara molesto

- ¿que hago yo Lexi?

- ¿y yo?

- a ver Aniki tu y Konan hagan la pancarta, Juugo tu siéntate aquí apenas acabas de salir del hospital y no puedes hacer movimientos bruscos

- pero Alexis-san

- nada, nada, Suigetsu, Karin ustedes vayan a buscar mis hijos y a Drew a ver si ya terminaron con los regalos

- seguro

- ¿y yo porque?

- vamos zanahoria – dijo Suigetsu mientras arrastraba a Karin

**Torre de la Hokage, Oficina de Tsunade**

- bien, el sello a sido puesto y solo desaparecerá cuando el año y ocho meses se cumpla – dijo Tsunade mientras retiraba sus manos de las muñecas de Sasuke

El Uchiha vio sus manos donde un curioso símbolo de tres lunas crecientes entrelazadas brillaba en color dorado, miro a Tsunade enarcando una ceja.

- es un jutsu que Alexis creo especialmente para ti y los demás, cuando se cumplan seis meses la primera luna desaparecerá lo cual te regresara tus habilidades físicas, cuando se cumplan otros siete meses la segunda luna desaparecerá lo cual te regresara tu chakra y cuando desaparezca la ultima luna tu Sharingan

- hmp lo entiendo

- bien, en ese caso puedes retirarte, alguien te espera a fuera

Sasuke sin despedirse si quiera salió de la oficina sin ver la maliciosa sonrisa de Tsunade, cuando miro a un lado se sorprendió al ver a cierta pelirosa recargada en la pared. La chica al ver salir a Sasuke se alejo de la pared.

- Acompáñame – fue lo único que dijo para luego empezar a caminar

Sasuke enarco una ceja extrañado pero recordando lo que Tsunade dijo la siguió, el camino se mantuvo silencioso, demasiado silencioso para ser Sakura; ¿en verdad había cambiado tanto? Sakura se mantenía callada con la vista perdida en un punto en la lejanía, aun molesta por a verse permitido ser engañada de esa manera por ese par, tal para cual. Soltó un bufido mientras apretaba los puños con fuerza dichas acciones no pasaron desapercibidas para Sasuke.

- Sakura

- … - nada esta seguía en su mundo pensando en su venganza

- Sakura

- … - igual, no hubo reacción cosa que hizo que frunciera el ceño

- ¡SAKURA!

La pelirosa dio un respingo al escuchar el grito de Sasuke y giro bruscamente a hacia le chico quien se detuvo

- Llevo rato llamándote y no me hacías caso

- estaba pensando en como vengarme contra tu hermano y Alexis-san y no te escuche – se excuso la chica – ¿Que deseas?

- ¿A dónde vamos?

- a mi casa, te daré ropa limpia y tomaras un baño, dudo mucho que quieras ir a los terrenos Uchiha en estos momentos donde Alexis-san e Itachi-san están, juntos y solos

Sasuke entendió la indirecta e hizo una mueca mientras desviaba la mirada, Sakura solo suspiro mientras volvían a caminar. Aunque claro no fue nada fácil llegar a la casa de Sakura ya que a medio camino se encontraron con las fans del Uchiha y tuvieron que correr hasta llegar a su destino.

- cada día esas están más locas – murmuro Sakura agitada – si no es con Itachi-san es con Naruto

- ¿De que hablas? – se extraño el Uchiha menor

- que no eres el único que tiene club de fans, ahora Naruto también lo tiene y no se si eso es bueno o malo pero a Hinata le ha causado varios problemas, Ino, Tenten, ella y yo nos hemos unido para cuidar al baka de Naruto, una vez intentaron violarlo

- estas de broma ¿verdad? – Sasuke miro incrédulo a la ojiverde quien negó con la cabeza mientras abría la puerta de su casa

_-00000000000000-_

- oye neechan

- si Naruto

- ¿Ashley se quedo con Sakura-chan o esta aquí?

- esta aquí obviamente, Sakura quiere que sea una sorpresa para el tonto de Sasuke si la ve no será sorpresa y haría preguntas innecesarias a las que Sakura aun no esta lista para contestar.

- ah

- ¿Quién es Ashley? – pregunto Madara extrañado

- lo sabrás a su tiempo – contestaron a coro los hermanos Uzumaki

_-00000000000000-_

El agua caliente caía libremente por el cuerpo del chico relajando por completo sus tensos músculos, su flequillo cubría su rostro mientras apoyaba las palmas de sus manos en los azulejos de la pared de la regadera, era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que tenia el privilegio de bañarse con agua caliente y encima tardarse todo lo que quería. Durante esos dos meses de prisión había pensado mucho con referente a lo que haría, ¿Su hermano podría perdonarle por lo que había hecho?... ¿Qué será de él ahora? Su venganza había sido disuelta, el motivo por el que seguía vivo se había esfumado, ¿había acaso algo o alguien en ese mundo que lo necesitaba? Sakura entro en la habitación de huéspedes y dejo sobre la cama ropa limpia para que Sasuke se cambiará, aun oía la regadera lo cual quería decir que el Uchiha aun estaba dentro, se quedo mirando la puerta del baño fijamente, cientos de pensamientos llegaron a su mente todos alrededor de Sasuke, ahora que su venganza quedaba disuelta ¿Qué haría?

La puerta se abrió haciendo que Sakura saliera de sus pensamientos solo para ver a un Sasuke Uchiha de casi 20 años, con el pelo mojado mientras por su cuerpo bajan cientos de gotas que se perdían en la toalla enroscada alrededor de su cintura, dejando al descubierto un cuerpo sensual y apetecible aunque con algunas cicatrices pero eso no quitaba lo sexy que se veía. Las miradas de ambos se encontraron pero Sakura desvió la mirada con las mejillas sonrojadas, Sasuke sonrió de medio lado un tanto divertido, a pesar de los años, a pesar de los sentimientos y de los problemas aun tenía el mismo efecto en Sakura.

- te traje ropa limpia, cuando termines ve a la cocina seguro tendrás hambre

Sin mirarlo Sakura salió de la habitación lo más rápido que pudo, Sasuke solo la observo irse, miro la cama encontrando la ropa que Sakura había dicho así que decidió cambiarse, una vez listo bajo a la cocina donde provenía un delicioso aroma al entrar vio la mesa lista con un humeante plato de su comida favorita. Sakura se encontraba de espaldas a él con el cabello recogido en una coleta alta – ya que su cabello había vuelto a crecer hasta la cintura – y su ropa cubierta por un delantal rosa, al escuchar los pasos la chica voltea el rostro.

- siéntate Sasuke, la cena esta servida – sonrió la joven por primera vez desde que la había vuelto a ver

Sasuke obedeció pero sin perder detalle de la chica que acomodaba un segundo plato frente al Uchiha para luego sentarse, ambos empezaron a comer en silencio cada uno perdido en sus pensamientos hasta que Sakura rompió el silencio.

- Sasuke

- ¿hmp?

- ¿Que harás ahora?

- ¿hacer?

- si, ya sabes con tu vida, tu venganza ha sido disuelta y yo… yo me preguntaba… ¿Qué harás?

- no lo se, estoy algo confundido pues muchas cosas han cambiado

- no solo las cosas, ¿sabes Sasuke? Extraño los viejos tiempos, aquellos de cuando éramos niños, cuando éramos amigos y un equipo, los 3 junto con Kakashi-sensei, aquellos días de campos que solíamos hacer después de algunas misiones, incluso extraño tus discusiones con Naruto.

Sasuke no dijo nada, tan solo fijo su vista en el plato de comida muy dentro de él admitía también extrañar aquellos días, aquellos días que ya no volverían… Sakura lo miro, en todos los años que estuvieron en el equipo – que no eran muchos tampoco – ella sentía que había conocido muchas facetas de Sasuke, conocía incluso cual era su color favorito, su comida favorita, sus gestos, sabía interpretar sus hmp, solo Naruto y ella conocían al verdadero Sasuke, aquel que fue encerrado muy dentro del corazón del chico que se encuentra sentado enfrente a causa de la venganza, el odio y el resentimiento.

- también los extrañas ¿verdad?

Sasuke subió la mirada hasta los orbes verdes de Sakura con cierta sorpresa, ella sonrió de medio lado ante la perplejidad en la oscura mirada color onix del Uchiha y rió por lo bajo

- Sasuke, Sasuke aunque no lo digas puedo saberlo por tus gestos y lenguaje corporal y más que nada por tus ojos, Naruto y yo aprendimos a conocerte durante el tiempo que fuimos equipo, a pesar de todo tu sigues siendo mi mejor amigo junto con Naruto

- incluso aunque trate de asesinarlos, que trate de destruir sus vidas, que…

- a pesar de eso Sasuke – le corto Sakura – siempre tuvimos la esperanza de que algún día volverías a nosotros y eso nos permitía seguir adelante aunque he de confesarte que muchas veces pensamos en desistir.

- ¿y si nunca hubiera regresado?

- mmm no se lo que hubiéramos hecho pues eso no paso ¿verdad? Lo importante es el presente Sasuke, el presente en el que vivimos ya después podemos preocuparnos por el futuro

- te tomas todo a la ligera, creí que ese era el trabajo del dobe

- jajaja supongo que algo se me ha pegado, desde que me enteré de lo del Kyuubi Naruto y yo hemos sido muy unidos, de hecho compartimos casa, esta es la casa de los dos y, si sientes que te asfixias viviendo con tu hermano y Alexis-san en los terrenos Uchiha puedes quedarte a vivir con nosotros, tenemos una habitación extra

- sigo sin entender porque eres tan amable conmigo si yo te mate

- talvez pero no te culpo Sasuke, así como el fénix logre renacer de mis cenizas tu tan solo fuiste el fuego que purifico mi alma y me permitió una segunda oportunidad, una en la que puedo ser más útil, ahora permite que Naruto y yo seamos ese fuego para que seas un fénix como nosotros… Sasuke-kun

Sasuke la miro, Alexis tenía razón la Sakura que tenia delante no era la misma que conoció, y la verdad es que le gustaba más esta Sakura; un recuerdo que había estado sellado muy dentro de su cabeza le vino a la mente, el recuerdo de una dulce pero tímida niña de cabellos rosas como los cerezos y ojos color esperanza, una niña que había cautivado su corazón pero que ese mismo corazón se había congelado luego de la matanza del clan Uchiha, destruyendo la mayoría de sus sentimientos de luz como el cariño, la compasión y el amor.

- dudo que pueda convertirme en un fénix, mi corazón esta completamente congelado Sakura, ni siquiera ahora siento calidez alguna

- se que es difícil Sasuke-kun, pero permítenos a Naruto y a mi ayudarte, no queremos que te vuelvas a perder en la oscuridad… solo piénsalo ¿si?

- de acuerdo, pero no te prometo nada

- con intentarlo me basta – sonrió Sakura levantándose y recogiendo la mesa- es mejor que vayamos ya de regreso, seguro Itachi-san estará impaciente

- me podrías explicar ¿Cómo fue que Itachi llego a Konoha?

- es una larga historia

- tengo todo el tiempo del mundo, Sakura

_-000000000000000-_

**Territorios Uchiha**

- estoy agotado – murmuro Kisame recargado en la mesa del comedor donde estaban todos

- no se de que te quejas, al menos a ti no te cayó la escalera encima – gruño Naruto con la cabeza vendada

- hombre es que tu también tuviste la culpa – se burlo Suigetsu

- muy gracioso dientes de sierra

- no vayan a empezar ustedes quieren – los cayó Madara – tengo una jaqueca terrible y ustedes solo la empeoran

- no se de que te sorprende – Itachi mantenía su mirada en una gran hoja en sus manos

- ¿Qué tanto vez cuñado? – quiso saber Naruto curioso

- el plano de la fiesta para saber que falta

- ¿oigan no se supone que el niño iba a venir? – pregunto curiosa Konan

- ¿Cuál niño, tía Konan? – el pequeño Odín miro a la peliazul curioso

- seguramente se refiere al tío Sasuke – río Andy

- ¿y tu porque crees que se refiere a mí?

Las miradas se dirigieron hacia la entrada del comedor donde Sasuke había aparecido acompañado de Sakura, cabe decir que el Uchiha no miraba precisamente feliz a su sobrina, la niña lo miro parpadeando perpleja y luego rió divertida

- no lo dije con el animo de ofender tío, es solo que así es como he escuchado que lo llama el abuelo

- ¿Abuelo? – pregunto Naruto extrañado mirando a su sobrina mientras que la cara de Madara se desfiguro del disgusto – ¿qué abuelo Andy-chan?

- el abuelo Madara claro esta – sonrió la niña

Una carcajada se escucho y todas las miradas giraron bruscamente hacia Itachi quien se había reído por el comentario de su hija. Alexis apareció trayendo una bandeja con algunos platos seguida de Hinata y la rubia se sorprendió al ver a su marido reír y el no ríe por nada.

- querido ¿de que te ríes? – pregunta curiosa

- del abuelo Madara – respondió el cuando la risa se calmo

- ah eso, si yo también me reí en su momento, Sasu-chan, Saku-chan que bueno que han llegado ¿quieren algo de cenar?

- no gracias, nosotros ya comimos además tengo que retirarme para ir al hospital

- Sakura te he dicho que no trabajes mucho, te hará daño

- estaré bien Alexis-san no se preocupe

- Hazle caso a mi neesan, Sakura-chan no vaya a ser que te encontremos como la última vez

- eso no volverá a ocurrir Naruto, bueno me voy por cierto ¿y Ashley?

- con Kakashi-kun

- bien, gracias por cuidarla – Sakura hizo una reverencia a Alexis e Itachi para luego volverse al hermano de este último – Sasuke-kun no se te olvide lo que hablamos

- y yo ya te dije que lo intentaré pero no se si lo logre

- nada es imposible en esta vida si te esfuerzas, deseo que vueles cual fénix en compañía de nosotros

Y con esas últimas palabras que solo Naruto, Hinata, Alexis e Itachi entendieron la joven pelirosa salió del lugar.

- Así que ya te dijo, teme

- aja dobe

- no me llames dobe, teme

- no veo otro por aquí – se burlo el Uchiha

- veo que no es tan difícil Sasuke

- ¿de que hablas Alexis?

- no es tan difícil que renazcas cual fénix así como lo hicieron Sakura, Naru-chan y Hinata incluso Itachi y yo, a pesar del tiempo tu amistad con Naruto no ha cambiado siguen igual a cuando eran más chicos

- Ne el Teme es un hueso muy duro de roer pero con el tiempo le quitaremos lo amargado

- cállate dobe sino quieres que te quite la estupidez a golpes

- Naruto-kun – lo atajo Hinata cuando este abrió la boca para contrarrestar el insulto, el rubio hizo un mohín de disgusto pero se calló

- ¿y siempre pelean así? – Pregunto Odín perplejo – ese no es un comportamiento de un Uchiha

- Vejete le has estado metiendo cosas en la cabeza de nuevo – se quejo Alexis mirando a Madara

- yo solo hice lo que tenia que hacer

- pues gracias a eso usted lavara los platos por lo que queda del mes y sin peros, recuerde que la que manda aquí soy yo y mire que Tales trae ganas de convertirlo en su juguete personal para mordisquear – le espeto molesta para luego cambiar su expresión a una más dulce mirando a su hijo – no le hagas caso a la momia de tu abuelo, solo se tu mismo hijo

- si Aniki no vaya a hacer que pase lo mismo que con Otousan, no me gustaría tener que perseguirte por medio mundo Shinobi para cumplir una venganza

- Nah la venganza no me atrae, eso es solo para idiotas

Los adultos miraron perplejos a los niños, sabían que los niños eran francos pero esos dos se pasan de sinceros, decían la verdad y lo que pensaban sin vergüenza alguna, eran brutalmente honestos y tanto que incomodaban a veces.

_-0000000000000-_

**23 de Julio, Operación Fiesta da inicio**

**3:30 p.m.**

- Bienvenidos sean a "Tenshi&Akuma" la mejor pastelería del País del Fuego ¿en que les puedo ayudar? – sonrío Janlee detrás del mostrador

En la cocina un molesto Sasuke maldecía a diestra y siniestra con su rostro y parte del cabello llenos de harina, ese día era su cumpleaños pero nadie le habían felicitado ni siquiera su hermano, su cuñada o sus supuestos mejores amigos es más desde muy temprano Alexis lo había levantado para iniciar su trabajo comunitario en la pastelería. Por suerte quedaba tan solo media hora para que saliera ya que su trabajo era de 7:30 de la mañana a 3:30 de la tarde, Yami entro en la cocina igualmente bañado en harina y con el rostro marcado con algo que parecía chocolate y miro al Uchiha

- ya puedes retirarte Uchiha, mañana vienes a la misma hora que hoy

- hmp no entiendo porque me hace hacer pasteles – murmuro Sasuke con fastidió tomando un trapo y limpiándose las manos y rostro

- era eso o ser el asistente personal de Naruto-sama – le recordó Yami – aunque en lo personal hubiera escogido ser el asistente

- entonces no conoces al dobe como yo sino hubieras hecho lo mismo que yo – suspiro Sasuke mientras salía dejando a Yami confundido

- ¿A que se refería con eso? – se pregunto el moreno

Sasuke salió por la puerta trasera de la pastelería y se dirigió a casa, al barrió Uchiha para darse una ducha ya que sentía la piel muy pegajosa además aun tenía que ir al hospital para conocer a la directora de este y ver que tenia que hacer exactamente pero cuando estaba a una cuadra de llegar, Naruto apareció sorpresivamente frente a él haciendo que se detuviera.

- dobe ¿que quieres?

- vengo a raptarte un rato, vamos Konoha ha cambiado mucho desde que te fuiste además todos tienen misiones incluso mi linda Hinata y estoy aburrido

- otro día será, tengo que ir al hospital

- ah no te preocupes estoy seguro que a Sakura-chan no le importará que faltes hoy, y mañana te arreglas con ella

- ¿y porque la mencionas? – Se extraño Sasuke – ¿acaso es la asistente de la directora?

- nop, ELLA es la DIRECTORA del hospital

Eso dejo sorprendido a Sasuke, Naruto sonrió divertido y antes de que el Uchiha pudiera decir algo el rubio lo jalo consigo para llevarlo lejos de los territorios Uchiha, en la esquina dos cabezas rubias y una plateada se asomaron para ver si aun seguían allí.

- ya se fue – murmuro Andy

- bien entonces volvamos – contesto Drew – aun quedan preparativos que hacer

- solo falta la comida

- ya pero con las personas que están organizando todo nunca se sabe – le dijo Drew

- a veces los adultos son raros

Ambos asintieron a las palabras de la niña mientras desaparecían del lugar. Cuando los peques llegaron al lugar de la fiesta vieron a la matriarca Uchiha dar órdenes a diestra y siniestra mientras la mayoría de los shinobis de la generación de sus tíos iban de un lado a otro cumpliendo sus ordenes, el lugar sorprendentemente seguía inmaculado e igual de hermoso como hace dos días. Alexis miraba una tabla que sostenía en las manos y al mismo tiempo se podía apreciar un comunicador en su oído derecho dándole órdenes a Neji, Kiba y Shikamaru que vigilaban a Sasuke y Naruto.

- bien chicos quiero que a las 7:00 lleven al cumpleañero a reglarse en la casa de Sakura y Naruto, ah y no olviden vendarle los ojos cuando lleguen aquí

- _No se preocupe Alexis-san, todo saldrá de acuerdo al plan_

- eso espero Hyuga, mira que Sasuke es muy listo

- _si no se ha dado cuenta de que están preparando una fiesta sorpresa en su propia casa durante todo este tiempo dudo que se de cuenta ahora_

- creo que tienes razón Kiba

- _problemático _

- Okaasan – la llamo Odín acercándose

- ¿que pasa niños?

- queremos saber en que podemos ayudarles – dijo Drew amablemente

- mmm pues todo casi esta listo, porque no mejor van a jugar con Ashley seguro ya despertó

- Hai

- Kirei ¿no crees que es demasiado esta estatua de hielo? – dijo Itachi observando con una gota de sudor una enorme estatua de hielo del emblema de los Uchiha que Kisame y Juugo acomodaban en la mesa

- nop, además se ha derretido un poco antes estaba más grande

- más que una fiesta parece que estas planeando una boda – Pein negó con la cabeza mirando a la loca de su hermana

- ¿te parece? – parpadeo sorprendida a lo que todos asintieron

_-00000000000000-_

- vamos teme no es tan difícil, ya te he contado todo lo que ha pasado en Konoha desde que te fuiste, como hemos cambiado, tu también puedes ser un fénix

- aunque quisiera Naruto no se si pueda cambiar, llevo años atrapado en la oscuridad, en el odio y en la venganza, dudo mucho que pueda salir de ella tan fácilmente

- y no te estoy diciendo lo contrario pero al menos permite que Sakura y yo te salvemos de ella

- ¿y como lo harían? No cambiare de un día para otro

- también lo sabemos pero no seas pesimista, además creedme que encontrarás un motivo para cambiar

- si lo dices por Sakura, ella…

- ella aun te ama pero el amor debe de ser dual no unilateral, ella simplemente se ha cansado de esperar y de sufrir pero se conforma con ser tu amiga, al menos dale ese placer ¿no?

- vaya dobe realmente has madurado – se burlo Sasuke

- muy gracioso pero en fin será mejor que nos vayamos para que te des una ducha y estés listo

- ¿listo para que?

- listo para tu sorpresa – exclamo Neji apareciendo delante de él en compañía de Kiba y Shikamaru

_-00000000000000-_

**Salón de Fiestas, 6:50 p.m.**

- ¿por que tiene que ser tan temprano? – pregunto Sai curioso

- para que dure más

- claro – murmuro Madara por lo bajo mirando a Alexis molesto – como no serás tu quien recoja todo al final

- usted tiene la culpa por tratar de sonsacar a mis hijos, momia

- Alexis ya deja de discutir con Madara-san…

- al menos hay alguien que me comprende – se alegro Madara

- no vez que el ya esta demasiado ruco para esos trotes – termino de decir Itachi

- a la próxima no me defiendas tanto ¿quieres? – le contesto Madara con sarcasmo a su descendiente mientras que los demás se partían de la risa

- Vaya realmente me sorprende que nada se haya destruido en estos días – exclamo Sakura entrando pero se dio cuenta que todos la miran – ¿Qué?... ¿me veo mal?

- al contrario, estas hermosa – dijeron los hombres mirándola fijamente, las chicas asintieron sonriendo sonrojando a la pelirosa

Sakura lleva puesto un kimono corto rojizo con dibujos de pétalos rosas, alrededor de su cintura llevaba un obi color rosa, en la parte de las piernas tenia cortes en forma de rombos que dejaban ver los pantalones cortos de lycra negros que llevaba, el kimono era corto y llegaba arriba de sus rodillas, tenia un escote como el de Tsunade pero no tan pronunciado, las mangas eran largas a la altura de las muñecas y también tenían cortes en forma de rombos dejando ver sus brazos. Su cabello lo había recogido en un peinado estilo oriental que era sujeto por dos palillo de los cuales colgaban algunas cuentas, su flequillo caía hacia su lado derecho, realmente se veía preciosa.

- gracias, Hinata-chan me ayudo

- no hice gran cosa – dijo Hinata entrando en ese momento

- bueno la fiesta comenzará a las 7 en punto y a las 7:30 traerán al cumpleañero, así que prepárense

Y así lo hicieron, durante los siguientes cuarenta minutos aquellos que aun no se cambiaban fueron a hacerlo, los invitados empezaron a llegar pero el cumpleañero ni sus luces, al menos hasta que escucharon los gritos de Naruto dando a entender que estaban cerca, rápidamente Chouji se acerca al interruptor a apagar la luz.

- Dobe ¿Para que demonios me pusieron esto?

- por una sorpresa que queremos darte

- ya ¿y para eso es esto? – se quejo molesto

- vamos Uchiha no seas tan quejumbroso, no es propio de ti

- "tiene razón, rayos creo que algo de Naruto también se me pego" – pensó Sasuke ante lo dicho por Neji

- bien hemos llegado – sonrió Kiba abriendo las puertas

- ya puedes quitarte la venda – le dijo Shikamaru

- Ya era hora no se porque se traen tanto miste…

- ¡¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS SASUKE!!

El Uchiha había sido interrumpido en la oración por el grito de todos, se había quedado petrificado de la sorpresa al ver el salón decorado y más aun ante la presencia de todos, Odín y Andy corrieron hacia él y en el caso de la niña lo abrazo con fuerza, este solo correspondió el abrazo por inercia.

- Feliz cumpleaños tío Sasuke y espero que seas muy feliz desde hoy en adelante – le sonrió la niña mirándole con dulzura, una mirada que le recordaba tanto a su difunta madre Mikoto Uchiha

- si tío, Feliz cumple pero no te quedes allí vamos disfruta de la fiesta

Odín se puso detrás de Sasuke y lo empujo hacia el centro, pronto el Uchiha fue rodeado por sus amigos, familiares y colados. Aunque casi al mismo tiempo fue estrangulado por Karin cuando le salto encima mientras Ino y Suigetsu trataban de quitársela de encima gritando y maldiciendo.

- ¿Cuándo crees que ese niño acepte que le gusta Karin? – pregunto Alexis por lo bajo

- cuando Karin acepte su derrota y se de cuenta de lo que siente por Suigetsu – el contesto Itachi

- me temo que no será pronto – les dijo Juugo haciendo que el matrimonio Uchiha lo mirará – Karin es muy testaruda

- Creí que se habían olvidado – murmuro Sasuke cuando recupero la voz

- claro que no, Alexis estuvo organizando todo desde hace una semana – le dijo Itachi mientras se acercaba y le daba un golpecito en la frente como cuando era niño, Sasuke dio un paso hacia atrás y se sobo la frente mientras le miraba ceñudo – Feliz cumpleaños Otouto baka

- al parecer viejas mañas no se olvidan – sonrío Alexis viendo el gesto, gesto que Itachi hacía en cada cumpleaños de su hermanito, la rubia rojiza se acerco a Sasuke y lo abrazo – Feliz cumpleaños Sasuke-chan

- Arigatou – murmuro el correspondiendo el abrazo, aquel abrazo maternal que venció todas sus defensas, sentía como si su madre lo abrazará

- bueno, bueno que los ánimos no decaigan – exclamo Naruto alegremente – esto es una fiesta así que a divertirse

Y así fue como la fiesta inicio, la música, la vida, la alegría lleno por completo el salón, competiciones de sake o de comida también abundaban; sin embargo en todo ese despapaye de alegría y diversión había alguien que se mantenía a parte, cerca de una ventana observando a fuera.

- ¿No deberías de estar disfrutando de tu fiesta, Sasuke-kun?

El chico giro el rostro para ver a Sakura, la chica sostenía en sus manos un copa de vino mientras lo observaba a los ojos.

- a decir verdad me siento fuera de lugar

- no me extraña – rió la chica - ¿te parece escapar un momento de este lugar asfixiante?

- ¿que tienes planeado?

- lo sabrás si vienes

Sasuke observo la mano que la pelirosa le tendía, luego la miro a los ojos, aquellos hermosos ojos verdes como la esperanza que lo habían cautivado cuando era niño, mismos ojos que soltaron miles de lágrimas por él. Dudo en aceptar, ¿Por qué debía de hacerlo?... ¿Por qué aceptar la compañía de aquella chica molesta? Fue entonces que las palabras de Naruto llegaron a su mente

- _ella aun te ama pero el amor debe de ser dual no unilateral, ella simplemente se ha cansado de esperar y de sufrir pero se conforma con ser tu amiga, al menos dale ese placer ¿no?_

¿Ser su amiga?... ¿ellos podrían ser amigos?

- ¿Por qué?

- ¿Por qué, que? – pregunto la ojiverde confundida

- ¿Por qué eres tan amable conmigo si te he hecho tanto daño?

- Sasuke ya hemos tenido esta platica antes, solo quiero que volvamos a ser los mismos amigos de siempre

- pero tu

- si, aun te amo y eso no cambiara Sasuke-kun pero al menos me conformo con estar contigo como amiga – sonrió ella tristemente – quien sabe tal vez algún día pueda dejar de amarte y encontrar a alguien que me ame, pero en fin ¿salimos o no? La verdad es que yo también siento el ambiente algo pesado

Sasuke soltó un suspiro, a pesar de todo nunca había podido negarle a la chica algo cuando lo miraba con esa expresión de cachorro en medio de la lluvia. La salida de ambos paso desapercibida para todos excepto Alexis quien sonrió macabramente.

- No me gusta esa sonrisa ¿que estas planeando Kirei?

- nada malo Kireu, digamos que solo estoy dando un empujoncito para que un Fénix renazca de sus cenizas trayendo consigo un sentimiento que yacía olvidado.

- solo espero que no te salga el tiro por la culata

- a decir verdad yo también querido, yo también

_-00000000000000-_

- Sakura ¿Por qué me llevas al segundo piso?

- porque quiero entregarte tu regalo de cumpleaños pero tranquilo, no tiene nada que ver con lo que piensas

- ¿y como sabes lo que pienso?

- porque eres hombre y los hombres siempre son pervertidos sino mira a Kakashi-sensei

- No todos somos así – gruño Sasuke agradeciendo que ella iba al frente y que no veía su sonrojo o que no supiera leer su mente porque ciertamente ciertos pensamientos subidos de tono habían llegado a su mente

Sakura rió divertida mientras se detenía en una habitación en particular que Sasuke recordaba había estado cerrada con llave desde que llego a la mansión Uchiha – porque si, la vieja casa de Sasuke fue convertida en Mansión – Sakura abrió la puerta con cuidado y entro seguida de Sasuke que debía de admitirlo estaba curioso, la habitación estaba en penumbras a penas iluminada por varias lámparas pequeñas dispersas en todo el cuerpo a fondo el Uchiha pudo apreciar una cuna sobre el cual cuelgan pequeños paipai que representaban el emblema de su clan que giraban sobre la cuna y al mismo tiempo de ese aparato (N/A: que no recuerdo como se llama así que disculpen) salía una hermosa melodía, lenta y dulce junto con unos balbuceos débiles pero perceptibles.

Sasuke miro a Sakura sorprendido, no se necesitaba ser un genio para saber que esa era la habitación de un bebé y que dicho bebé estaba en la cuna, Sakura jalo a Sasuke y lo puso frente a la cuna en cuyo interior el joven observo con sorpresa a una bebé de un año – al menos por el tamaño aunque nunca había visto a una bebé – poseía cabello negro, poco pero tenía, y sus ojitos de color verde lo miraban con curiosidad.

- Sakura ¿Qué…?

- Sasuke-kun te presento a Ashley… tu hija

Sasuke giro bruscamente la cabeza hacia Sakura tan rápido que al parecer se hizo un poco de daño en el cuello, llevo una mano a el pero su mirada seguía fija en ella. La sorpresa era bastante evidente en sus ojos color onix.

- ¿Qué? – pregunto con voz ahogada debido a la sorpresa

- recuerdas… recuerdas aquella noche hace ya dos años, antes de que la guerra iniciara cuando me encontraste en aquel claro semiinconsciente

¿Qué si lo recordaba? Por supuesto que lo hacia, hace dos años Sasuke, Taka y Akatsuki se encontraba dirigiéndose hacia Konoha pero antes de llegar habían decidido acampara para poder hacer una buena estrategia de batalla, cuando Sasuke fue a dar un paseo para despejarse – y escapar del acoso de Karin y la presencia de Madara un rato – termino llegando a un claro donde para su sorpresa se encontró a una semiinconsciente Sakura, herida de un costado, cuando se acerco la chica lo había visto y lo llamo para luego perder la conciencia, la llevo al campamento algo en su interior le había impedido dejarla a su suerte, talvez fuera porque aquella chica pelirosada y molesta había sido la única que le había brindado cariño, la única que había visto más allá de un titulo, más allá que cualquiera además se lo debía ¿no fue ella quien lo cuido y protegió después de que Orochimaru le pusiera el sello maldito?

A Madara no le hizo ninguna gracia cuando lo vio regresar con ella, a Karin le hizo menos gracia aun pero Sasuke los ignoro a ambos y mando a Suigetsu y a Juugo por agua y vendajes y trato de curarla lo más que podía porque sabía que Karin la detestaba y no la curaría, durante una semana la chica estuvo inconsciente hasta que una noche despertó un poco mejor pero aun no se podía mover. Sakura también recordó ese momento, aquella misma noche que despertó termino siendo poseída por Sasuke, aquella noche pese al dolor que había sentido había sido la mejor de todas pero ambos sabían que no podían estar juntos, eran enemigos además Sakura estaba conciente de que él tan solo la usaba para satisfacer sus necesidades, aun así, a pesar de que se le desgarraba el corazón siguió dejando que el poseyera su cuerpo por una semana más hasta que, una noche mientras Sasuke descansaba tranquilamente a su lado y sintiéndose mejor, recogió sus cosas y se fue sin que el la detuviera, no podía tenerlo pero al menos había hecho realidad uno de sus sueños, ser tomada por Sasuke Uchiha.

- me entere un mes después de que estaba embarazada de cinco semanas, tuvieron que sujetar más de 10 personas a Naruto cuando le dije quien era el padre y que decir de mi maestra…

- ¿Por qué me lo dices hasta ahora, Sakura? – pregunto cuando logro reponer su mascara de frialdad – ¿acaso quieres que te responda?

- porque tienes derecho a saberlo Sasuke-kun y no, no te obligare a que me respondas tan solo te pido que ames a Ashley como tu hija, con eso me conformo, yo… yo, desde que nació Ashley no he pensado más que en ella, en su felicidad, yo no importo.

Sakura cargo al bebé y con más cuidado la puso en brazos de su padre, Sasuke ni siquiera pudo parpadear cuando ya tenia el bebé en brazos. El Uchiha la observo, tenia su cabellos pero los ojos eran los de su madre, aquellos mismos ojos verdes como esperanza… esperanza, esa palabra hizo eco en su corazón y en su mente. Sus manos se encuentran manchadas de sangre, su corazón oscurecido y congelado pero… pero… cuando vio aquella hermosa bebita, cuando sintió en sus brazos la calidez de aquel cuerpecito tan indefenso y frágil, algo se removió en su corazón, Sakura miro enternecida la imagen, como la pequeña Ashley había atrapado con sus deditos la mano de su padre, sintió algo húmedo bajar por sus mejillas y cuando llevo sus dedos a ellas se sorprendió al darse cuenta que eran lagrimas, estaba llorando después de dos años estaba llorando.

- Sakura

- ¿si, Sasuke-kun?

- ¿Me ayudarías? – pregunto sin despegar su vista de su hija

- ¿Qué?

- que si me ayudas a renacer, ayúdame a tener una oportunidad – Sasuke subió la mirada hasta los ojos de Sakura – y dame una oportunidad para corresponder tus sentimientos, tal vez no ahora, tal vez no mañana pero si, algún día

- Sasuke-kun – murmuro Sakura mientras se acercaba y lo abrazaba con la pequeña en medio de ambos – siempre la has tenido, Sasuke-kun, se que tenemos mucho trabajo pero ya veras que todo estará como siempre debió de ser

- Mamá – se escucho un pequeño balbuceo, ambos miraron a la pequeña que miraba a Sakura pero luego miro a Sasuke, la pelirosa entendió lo que su hija quería saber

- Ashley, el es tu papá – sonrió la pelirosa, la peque lo miro y balbuceo feliz

- Pa…pá

Sasuke sintió un vuelco el corazón al escuchar aquello, una sonrisa adorno su rostro sin poder evitarlo, jamás en la vida pensó que alguien pudiera llamarlo papá y menos aun alguien de su sangre, siempre creyó que con su muerte su clan se extinguiría – eso pensó eso antes de conocer a Madara – Ninguno de los dos había notado que la puerta se quedo abierta y mucho menos a todos los invitados asomados por la puerta viendo tan hermosa escena, aunque en el fondo se podía ver a Suigetsu sujetando a Karin y tapándole la boca para que no gritará y arruinara la escena mientras Juugo lo miraba con sospecha ya que el discípulo de Zabuza se había ofrecido voluntariamente para sujetar a Karin.

Aquella noche de luna llena, donde el cielo oscuro se encuentra plagado de estrellas ocurrió algo importante, no solo por el nacimiento de un genio sino por el renacer del mismo, las llamas del pasado ardieron y lo reducierón a cenizas para finalmente entre esas mismas cenizas levantarse de nuevo, pero esta vez con una nueva oportunidad, con una nueva vida por que así como el fénix el también logro renacer de la cenizas para vivir en un presente nuevo que le abría las puertas a un futuro prometedor.

Tal vez aun estaba atrapado en la oscuridad, tal vez aun su corazón se mantenía congelado, tal vez aun estaba atrapado en el pasado pero la luz de la esperanza que se reflejaban en los ojos verdes de la pequeña Ashley sería el bálsamo que lo rescatara de aquella oscuridad, aun quedaba una larga vida por vivir y ni el ni los demás la desaprovecharían, tres nuevas estrellas nacieron en el cielo que representaba a cada miembro del trágico clan, tres estrellas que estaban destinadas a grandes cosas pero esa es otra historia. Ahora me despido, esta historia a llegado a su fin, Sasuke donde quiera que estés te deseamos lo mejor en este día tan especial y que algún día encuentres la paz en tu alma y corazón.

**FIN.**


End file.
